The inventive concept relates to embedded multimedia card(s) (eMMC), and more particularly, to eMMC having structures and functionality that support a 200 MHz dual data rate (DDR) mode of operation. The inventive concept also relates to hosts controlling this type of eMMC, as well as eMMC systems.
The so-called multimedia card (MMC) is a flash memory card standard. The eMMC is an embedded MMC standard defined by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). In general configuration and application eMMCs are designed to be inserted (or “embedded”) in conjunction with a host within mobile communication devices such as smart phones. Conventionally, the eMMC communicates data signals, control signals, commands, clock(s) and/or power signals with the connected host in accordance with a standardize ten (10) signal line bus.